


Цветы в полиэтилене

by Tykki, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Когда-то, когда Вселенная была ещё молода, и не все законы физики уже придумали, Сейлор-Хаос уже один раз существовала. А Серенити была сейлором Луны задолго до того, как возвести там Серебряное Тысячелетие.Бета - sige_vic





	Цветы в полиэтилене

**Author's Note:**

> Предканон именно к канону манги, стилизация, канонные и неканонные смерти персонажей.  
> В каноне манги королева Серенити просила свою дочь (принцессу Серенити, соответственно) у Котла Звёзд. В Котле Звёзд спит Хаос, и все враги, с которыми сражалась Сейлор Мун - это отголоски снов её подсознания Однажды Хаос проснётся и примет сейлор-форму. Сейлор-Земли не существует, потому что существует самое близкое к ней - принц Эндимион.

Когда в земные языки снова вошло слово «серенити», оно, вслед за словами, от которых было образовано, обозначало «безмятежность, ясность, умиротворение».

Когда Нео-Королева Серенити основала Хрустальный Токио и принесла на Землю покой, имя казалось более чем уместным.

Когда она говорила, что названа в честь её матери, лунной королевы, и показывала воспоминания о ней, тем более не возникало никаких сомнений: статной, царственной, безмятежной женщине весьма подходило имя, и оставалось удивляться разве только удивительному совпадению, по которому кратер, где когда-то стоял её дворец, всё ещё его носил.

Хотя, конечно, даже во времена Хрустального Токио находились бунтари, которые говорили, что не было никакого совпадения, и Нео-Королева всё выдумала и просто взяла понравившееся слово из популярного языка.

Совпадения и правда не было, хотя Нео-Королева ничего не выдумывала. Котёл Звёзд, рождавший кристаллы планет и людей, помнил Серенити — не Нео-Королеву, а первую и последнюю лунную королеву — и навевал сны о ней в Солнечной системе, даже когда в той осталась только одна обитаемая планета. И помнила её Хаос, непробуждённой покоившаяся в Котле и насылавшая в Солнечную систему не сны, но кошмары.

Имя «Серенити» не означало «безмятежность». Это уже придумали люди, видевшие сны о серебряной королеве в серебряном дворце. Да и те, кто жили в том дворце, уже едва помнили, что было как-то по-другому, ведь «Серебряным Тысячелетием» его стали называть только после первой тысячи лет жизни в нём, а до его падения прошло много больше.

А в том языке, в котором придумали имя «Серенити», оно обозначало всего лишь «хитрость». Со значением «мелкая, мелочная».

Но даже те, кто это знали, не очень хотели вспоминать об этом вслух, когда королева Серенити, вчера ещё — Сейлор-Луна, воцарилась в Солнечной системе.

В конце концов, зачем попусту трепать языком о той, без кого и самой бы Солнечной системы не было?..

 

Хотелось бы, чтобы вы поняли: Хаос не была злом.

Даже Сейлор-Космос потребовалось время, чтобы это понять, а ведь она была известна своим и пониманием и всепрощением с тех пор, как ещё была Сейлор-Мун. Что, впрочем, никогда не мешало ей расправляться с угрозой один раз и навсегда.

С Хаос она так не сделала. Пожалела, вернулась во времени — и снова не сделала, потому что Хаос не была злом даже при ней, а ведь при ней она была уже гораздо злее. Хаос была... Хаос. И без неё во Вселенной невозможна была жизнь.

Нет, зародилась жизнь, конечно, в Котле Звёзд. Только двое из живших когда-либо могли называть его своим непосредственным родителем... родительницей?.. эти категории не слишком подходят к Котлу Звёзд... но он дал начало всей жизни, однажды вытолкнув из себя мириады кристаллов и волну хаоса вместе с ними. Возможно, сейлор-кристалл Хаос был самым первым. Возможно, нет. Возможно, это позже Котёл попытался упорядочить то дикое творение, изменение и уничтожение, что несла эта волна. Но оно было необходимо, потому что кристаллы воплощали в реальность звёзды, планеты, разумных существ — но реальность не состоит только из них. Все законы Порядка ничто без Хаос, но и без них жить сложно. Кристалл заключил Хаос в упорядоченную (за неимением другого термина) форму, и Вселенная перестала ежесекундно менять пригодный для дыхания воздух на геометрические абстракции, а само понятие времени — на зелёный смех, но взамен появилась самая сильная во Вселенной сейлор, обладавшая всем эгоизмом и легкомысленностью избалованного подростка задолго до того, как эти слова вообще изобрели.

Но она больше не была везде. Фон, конечно, остался, и благодаря нему появлялись минералы, животные, грибы и всё остальное, но законы физики наконец-то могли соблюдаться.

Там, разумеется, где Сейлор-Хаос сейчас не была лично. Если же случалось так, что она была неподалёку, — увы. Не всегда даже она делала это осознанно, просто влияния хватало с лихвой.

Поэтому, хоть Хаос и не была злом, очень тяжело было об этом помнить, когда с утра ваш город, один из первых городов в этой вселенной, который вы совсем недавно построили, превращался в порцию шоколадного парфе в красивом хрустальном бокале с веточкой мяты сверху и узорной ложечкой на лежащей рядом салфетке.

 

Жители планеты, на которой начинается история, не задумываются ещё о городах и дворцах, обходясь мелкими поселениями. Им везёт — их галактика вдалеке от дорог, которыми обычно путешествует Хаос, а значит, они достаточно успели привыкнуть к тому, что есть орбита вокруг светила, сила притяжения и возможность вставить иголку в нитку и сшить одежду. И это к счастью: кристаллы в эту галактику попали не самые сильные, а сейлоры ещё не научились объединяться даже в пределах одной солнечной системы. Случись Хаос, и им нечего будет ей противопоставить, они об этом знают. Хотя, конечно, Хаос вообще всё ещё непобедима, так что и более сильным кристаллам не удавалось спасти свою планету, если они рисковали выйти в бой. Но сейлорам снятся сны, в те времена прочно объединяющие Вселенную, и они видят, что кто-то из их сестёр иногда спасал хотя бы часть жителей планеты, отправляя их в другую галактику ценой собственных кристаллов. А кто-то действительно выходил в бой, давая время кого-то куда-то отправить.

Другие, кто не могли этого сделать, смирялись и оставались на месте. Иногда, после того как волна Хаос спадала после её ухода, жизнь даже возвращалась в какие-то рамки. Немного другие рамки. Немного другая жизнь.

Хотя, возможно, насыщенная Хаос до предела, она и перерождалась потом сильнее и разнообразнее. Но, чтобы родиться заново, сперва обычно нужно умереть.

И эта планета, как и многие, этого не хочет. Её сейлор отчаянно желает жить — тем отчаяннее, когда в своих снах начинает видеть, как на окраинах галактики появляются признаки приближения Хаос. Та никуда не спешит — она вообще просто бездумно странствует по Вселенной, потому что ей скучно; и это значит, что есть время подготовиться. Те, кто могут, выбирают бегство, конечно же. Сейлор знает, что попытка отправить кого-то достаточно далеко убьёт не только её, но и тех, кого она попытается отправить, и она в первый раз пытается дотянуться до сестёр на соседних планетах. Со временем ей это удаётся — но они немногим сильнее её, и они паникуют.

Она понимает, что рассчитывать может только на себя.

Да, её зовут Серенити. Слишком много слогов для худой угловатой девушки с копной огненных волос — не рыжих, нет, таких волос, как у неё, уже давно нет во Вселенной, уже давно они начали выглядеть именно как волосы, а не как костёр. Но дело всё-таки происходит тогда, когда и законы физики тоже ещё не все придумали.

Однако имя всё ещё значит «мелочная хитрость», и ей его дали не зря, потому что, пока её сёстры по солнечной системе оттачивают межпланетную телепатию, чтобы обсудить способы героического самоубийства, разум Серенити ищет другие пути. Которые дали бы возможность спастись хотя бы ей самой.

Серенити эгоистична. Это важно, на самом деле: сейлоры не созданы такими. Задуманные как защитницы своих звёзд, они альтруистичны по природе. И Серенити борется со своей природой, когда ищет самые смертоносные металлы в снах сестёр, когда определяет, куда лучше всего нанести удар, чтобы расколоть сейлор-кристалл, когда учится телепортироваться сама всё дальше и дальше, когда куёт кинжал из этих самых найденных металлов. Можно сказать, что она тоже готовится этим защищать свою планету, особенно когда ищет, где лучше встретить Хаос на окраинах галактики, когда та прибудет; но Серенити просто отчаянно хочет жить. Скорее всего, галактика и так вывернется наизнанку, на окраинах дело кончится или нет.

Никто ещё даже не мечтал убить Хаос. Серенити тоже не мечтает, она понимает, что какая-то там Сейлор-Луна вроде неё — так себе противница для самой сильной сейлор Вселенной. Да, дело происходит на Луне, и тогда это ещё планета, а не спутник, и и она ещё не в Солнечной системе и не в Млечном пути, но кристалл Серенити слаб даже по меркам той галактики. Она надеется ранить Хаос, повредить кристалл — и бежать сломя голову, а уж с другими жителями Луны — как получится.

Вся её природа восстаёт против подобных мыслей, и Серенити борется и борется сама с собой, даже когда наконец прячется в засаде на далёком астероиде за много световых лет от Луны.

Именно поэтому Хаос и не замечает её вовремя: из-за этой внутренней борьбы Серенити сама сейчас слишком хаотична и прекрасно сливается с волной вокруг.

Нет ни красивых названий атак, ни пафосных жестов. Когда Хаос останавливается, чтобы посмотреть вокруг, с роскошного тропического дерева, секунду назад бывшего серого камнем, на неё прыгает маленькая тень, сбивая с ног и погружая в грудь узкий кинжал.

Серенити старалась как могла, и кинжал действительно почти достаёт до сердцевины кристалла.

Хаос даже ничего не почувствовала. Но она знает, что стоит кинжалу продвинуться ещё немного, и она умрёт.

— Ты тоже умрёшь, — улыбается она оборванной сейлор с сумасшедшими глазами. — Думаешь, смерть такой, как я, пройдёт бесследно? Да вся галактика взорвётся! Может, и не одна.

Это правда.

И Серенити замирает, глядя в обсидиановое лицо, которое затем становится как красный базальт, а потом как белый мрамор. И понимает запоздало, что описывает лицо Хаос как камень, потому что тело Хаос и стало камнем вместо обычной человеческой плоти. И кинжал прочно застрял в нём так, что до конца она его уже не вонзит.

Но Хаос что-то не спешит её убить. А это значит, возможно, что опасность для неё ещё не миновала.

— Три желания, — почти не задумываясь, выпаливает Серенити. — Я тоже сейлор, и я тебя добью, из камня ты или нет, если ты не исполнишь три моих желания.

Это нагло. И неразумно. С Хаос опасно вступать в сделки, с ней опасно вообще всё. Но её чёрные глаза смеются, и она говорит:

— Загадывай.

— Ты не должна меня убивать или причинять любой вред, — тут же отвечает Серенити. И запоздало думает, что не добавила: «Как и жителям этой галактики». Но слово сказано, и Хаос уже кивает:

— Хорошо.

— Любое изменение против моей воли — тоже вред, — на всякий случай уточняет Серенити, краем глаза видя, как пруд рядом стал нотой фа.

— Само собой, — соглашается Хаос. — А остальные желания?

Серенити неуклюже скатывается с неё, и кинжал падает в её подставленную руку из мягкой плоти Сейлор-Хаос.

— Я потом загадаю.

Хаос садится и, наклонив голову, с любопытством смотрит на неё:

— А я думала, ты сейчас будешь просить за всех остальных в галактике...

Её рана зарастает на глазах, но это тоже иллюзия: раз кинжал вообще задел кристалл, повреждение серьёзно и наверняка останется с Хаос навсегда. Одно отчаянное нападение из засады сделало больше сотни поединков.

Серенити подбоченивается:

— А ты хочешь? Откуда ты знаешь, что там тебя не ждут с такими же кинжалами и мечами?

По большей части Хаос там вообще уже не ждут: кто мог сбежать, тот сбежал. Серенити не знает, видит ли это Хаос, но она смеётся, вставая на ноги — и протягивает ей руку:

— А ты мне нравишься, наглая сейлор. И тем, как не хочешь тратить желание, но всё равно пытаешься заставить меня поступить по-своему. Хорошо. Мне всё равно, куда идти, и я могу и не проходить через всю вашу галактику. Тебя здесь оставить или домой отправить?

Серенити моргает, удивлённая тем, что её блеф удался, и принимает руку помощи. Телепортация на астероид, на самом деле, стоила ей почти всех сил, и тут ей предстоит провести месяцы, если она хочет вернуться обратно живой. Появиться на Луне с помощью силы Хаос — проще, даже если часть этой силы так наверняка там и останется.

Но, стоя лицом к лицу с самой сильной сейлор Вселенной и держа её за руку, Серенити вдруг понимает, что не так уж хочет обратно, на свою скучную планету в скучной галактике, половина из которой всё равно куда-то сбежала.

— А ещё варианты есть?

Волосы Хаос стелятся за неё тёплой волной сливочного шоколада. Всё ещё в буквальном смысле шоколада. Её глаза — осколки голубого льда, но под взглядом Серенити снова становятся обычными глазными яблоками. Ненадолго, вероятно.

Вокруг зарождаются и умирают миры.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — догадывается Хаос. — А давай попробуем! Никогда ещё не путешествовала с кем-то вместе. Как тебя зовут?

— Серенити, — с облегчением улыбается Серенити.

 

Присутствие обычной сейлор не усмиряет и не меняет Хаос, конечно. Пройдя эту галактику по краю, она просто отправляется в следующую, и там всё так же пытаются сбежать или сражаться, когда птицы вокруг обращаются потоками лавы, а вулканы выплёвывают из себя цветы, аккуратно запакованные в полиэтилен, перевязанные ленточкой и почему-то с открытками: «Дорогой Наоко». Но появляется око бури, чего не было раньше: Хаос заботится о том, чтобы её волна не захватила Серенити, потому что обещала. Серенити втайне думала, что это обещание долго не продержится, но дни сменяются неделями и солёной рыбой, а она всё ещё та же, что бы ни творилось вокруг.

— Ну и напрасно, кстати, — замечает Хаос. — Кристалл бы твой остался, а то, что ты стала бы совсем другой — это же естественно. Жизнь всегда изменчива, неизменность — это смерть. Которая всё равно должна давать место и энергию другой жизни.

— Я бы хотела пока остаться в этой жизни, а не другой, — мотает головой Серенити. — Ты же понимаешь, что немного неизменности хочется всем? Иначе тебя бы не боялись.

Хаос надувает губы:

— Они не понимают смысла Вселенной, вот и всё.

Но при следующей телепортации она берёт Серенити на внешне безжизненный астероид. Не брошенный, как тот, на котором они встретились, а на тот, где ничего и не начиналось.

— Кристалл слишком слабый, — объясняет Хаос. — Спит и не проснётся, а здешняя сейлор никогда не воплотится. Ну, раньше не воплотилась бы.

Под ногами Хаос астероид покрывается плёнкой мутной жижи, в которой змеится что-то, что ещё не совсем осознало себя водорослями, но вот среди него появляется какое-то движение, и Серенити чувствует где-то глубоко в недрах толчок... словно запустилось чьё-то сердце.

В мелкой воде, в которой теперь резвятся рыбы, медленно проступают очертания девичьей фигуры, и при полной материализации она оказывается одета в бело-сиреневое короткое платье с плиссированной юбкой и воротником-матроской. Хаос наклоняется и целует её волосы-водоросли.

Ресницы новорождённой сейлор трепещут, и глаза вот-вот откроются, но Хаос поворачивается к Серенити:

— Пошли дальше. Тут пусть сами пока справляются.

Серенити смотрит на неё совершенно по-новому и хочет уже что-то сказать, что со следующим шагом они оказываются среди зданий с красивыми стройными колоннами — Хаос хмурится, и колонны ползут змеями и, расправляя крылья, улетают в небо, а сейлор с необычными волосами — необычными тем, что они неожиданно просто волосы, — кидается в атаку, выкрикивая, кажется, что-то вроде:

— Вихрь белой птицы!

Хаос небрежно отшвыривает её от себя и снова смотрит на Серенити:

— Я и не добро, не думай. Я изменяю то, что не меняется. В этом моя суть.

Серенити поджимает губы и садится на корточки рядом с сейлор, которая, кажется, ещё дышит: кристалл цел. Её чёрные волосы, заплетённые в косы, покрыты палью, и Серенити пробует одну косу пальцем.

— Если хочешь — измени мне вот так волосы, — предлагает она. — Никогда ничего подобного не видела.

— Хочу, — быстро соглашается Хаос. — Тебе сейчас идёт больше, вообще-то, но я хочу изменить в тебе хоть что-нибудь.

И костёр на голове Серенити становится огненно-рыжими волосами. Она пробует пальцем уже их, удивляясь странному ощущению, и смотрит на Хаос:

— Ты же сейлор. Ты понимаешь, что коверкаешь жизни.

Хаос нетерпеливо всплёскивает руками:

— Да! Коверкаю! Изменяю! Что угодно, лишь бы не было застоя!

Она сердится, Серенити это видит. Злится, что её точку зрения не понимают и не принимают. Даже найдя себе спутницу, она не нашла ту, с кем могла бы поговорить на одном языке.

Серенити вспоминает последние отчаянные разговоры сейлоров в своей солнечной системе, которые она слушала, но не принимала участия, потому что уже выбрала совсем другой путь.

— Мне сложно тебя понять, — говорит она Хаос. — Но я хочу, честно.

Хаос мгновенно светлеет лицом — в смысле его выражения, потому что цвет кожи как раз потемнел.

— Пойдём к Котлу Звёзд, — предлагает она. — Давно хотела тебе его показать.

 

Серенити раньше видела его только в очень неясных снах. Это огромная туманность, гораздо больше её галактики, и в ней таится что-то, что Серенити очень сложно постигнуть, но Хаос, посмотрев на неё, быстро возводит дворцы и замки из светящегося камня.

— Так тебе будет легче, — объясняет она. — Даже мне в этой форме иногда тяжело смотреть на Котёл.

Они идут через пустые залы, поднимаются по бесконечным лестницам, минуют разросшиеся сады, за которыми никто не ухаживает. Последняя галерея раздваивается, и Серенити поворачивается к рукаву, который ведёт наверх, но Хаос тянет её вниз, с улыбкой говоря:

— Мост наверху ты и сама как-нибудь посмотришь. А я тебе покажу основание.

Там ничего особенного, на первый взгляд. Но под рукой Хаос чёрная стенка Котла становится прозрачной, и под всплывающими ввысь сияющими кристаллами Серенити видит какое-то неяркое тлеющее пламя, свечение в глубине. Сверху она бы его не разглядела.

Хаос приникает щекой и ладонью к стенке.

— Вот здесь я родилась, — мечтательно вздыхает она. — Ну, и ты тоже, но в другом смысле. Твой кристалл — да, но потом он нашёл тебя в формирующемся теле, которое создали твои родители, и вы соединились. А я появилась прямо здесь. У меня нет других родителей, кроме Котла.

Её слова не удивляют Серенити — логично, что Сейлор-Хаос появилась не так, как все. Но она выглядит так одиноко, когда это говорит, что Серенити встаёт рядом и тоже приникает ладонью к Котлу. А другой ладонью — к щеке Хаос.

— Ты бы всё-таки хотела немного обычной жизни, — утвердительно говорит она. — Даже если бы там было немного неизменности.

Хаос сверкает глазами — забавно, последнее время это часто именно обычные человеческие глаза, — но молчит.

И тогда Серенити наклоняется ближе и целует её. И не знает, сорвался ли на самом деле лёгкий разряд электричества с губ Хаос, или просто они обе не ожидали своего первого поцелуя.

 

Быть с Хаос, когда её любишь, немного проще, чем раньше. Всё равно вокруг круговерть, не предназначенная для восприятия обычного человека и даже сейлор, но Серенити есть теперь за что цепляться, даже когда Хаос переиначивает все галактики на своём пути.

На самом деле Серенити думала, что сдастся много раньше. Но её хватает на долгие годы — сложно понять, на сколько именно, но волосы, которые теперь просто волосы, отросли с короткой стрижки так, что теперь стелются за ней волнами, и она заплетает их в тугие два пучка и перевивает хвосты нитями из кометного следа. И если отблёскивающие на свету хрусталики — это осколки кристаллов сейлоров тех комет, которые рискнули сразиться с Хаос и проиграли, то... такова жизнь. По крайней мере, жизнь Серенити. Ей кажется, впрочем, что изменения, которые вносит Хаос, стали менее радикальны за годы, что они вместе, но ей сложно оценить: она ведь никогда не смотрит на эти изменения со стороны тех, кого они касаются.

Но однажды она видит, как бьётся в конвульсиях планета, так похожая на её Луну, и понимает, что устала. Смертельно устала. И что скрывать это от Хаос не сможет и не захочет.

Поэтому она подходит к своей спутнице, задумчиво наблюдающей, как жизнь возникает заново в виде гигантских пернатых ящериц, и говорит:

— Я хочу загадать второе желание.

— О? — Хаос косится на неё и, против обыкновения, не улыбается. Возможно, Серенити не кажется, и она действительно повзрослела за эти годы. Хотя не факт, что это хорошо.

— Я хочу свою Солнечную систему, — объясняет Серенити. — В которой я буду жить и в которую ты не будешь приходить, если тебя не пригласят. Я достаточно с тобой была, чтобы понимать, что без тебя мы тоже умрём, но не подходи слишком близко — нам хватит и эха твоей волны.

— Будешь там жить, говоришь? — тянет Хаос. — Просто жить? Я тоже достаточно с тобой была, чтобы понимать: этого тебе будет мало. Царствовать — вот это твоё, скорее.

Серенити пожимает плечами:

— Пусть так. Исполнишь?

— Тебе новую Солнечную систему? — спрашивает Хаос. — Та, в которой ты родилась, не устроит?

— Там большинство сбежали, а сейлоры пожертвовали собой, чтобы это устроить, — морщится Серенити. — Я бы забрала свою планету, даже если население не выжило, но остальные мне ни к чему. Незачем тащить за собой груз чужих ошибок.

— Ты будешь жестокой королевой, — уверенно говорит Хаос. — Слишком прагматичной и эгоистичной.

Серенити задумывается. Потом качает головой:

— Я буду собирать туда тех, кто бежит от тебя. Меня будут любить. И не думаю, что мне и так не захотят подчиняться.

Хаос криво усмехается:

— Хорошо. Я исполняю свои обещания. Будет тебе твоя Солнечная система.

Они вместе находят одну из недавно рождённых, где кристаллы ещё дремлют, и вмешательство Хаос — скорее благо, чем нет. Хаос дополняет её планетами на свой вкус и по очереди касается всех, кроме одной — третьей от местного светила.

— Сюда на орбиту я помещу твою Луну, — замечает она. — Просто так она не впишется, ну а этой планете сейлор ни к чему. Хватит тебя.

Жители Луны, как ни странно, выжили. Не все из них уже помнят, что у них была сейлор, и не все знают, что она отправилась делать когда-то, но они рады оказаться вновь оказаться в живой галактике, а не той полупустой, где почти нет сейлоров даже после того, как в Котле Звёзд родились кристаллы на замену.

И когда Хаос покидает Солнечную систему, не оглянувшись напоследок, Серенити прочно встаёт на земле своей Луны, и вместо одежды сейлора её облекает королевское платье, а серебряный кристалл её души материализуется в воздухе, становясь украшением королевского жезла.

Серенити с удивлением понимает, что стала гораздо сильнее, чем была до того, как стала путешествовать с Хаос. Значит, та всё-таки исподволь как-то её изменила, хоть и обещала этого не делать. А может, это просто было её неосознанное влияние, чтобы защитить Серенити от вреда.

Но сейчас, чувствуя токи жизни своей Луны, Серенити отказывается от силы воительницы в пользу силы королевы. Это другое направление и другой спектр способностей, а воевать сама Серенити всё равно не собирается. У неё для этого будет целая гвардия сейлоров этой системы.

— Я ваша королева, — улыбается она собравшимся, и в этот момент она действительно любит их, потому что так приятно и непривычно видеть людей, которые не растворяются сажей и кислотой, стоит только отвернуться. — Лунная королева Серенити. Отныне вам нечего бояться. Вы все — под моей защитой.

Она знает, что жители всех остальных планет и спутников этой системы услышат её слова сегодня во сне так же ясно, как если бы стояли сейчас здесь.

Великая эпоха Серебряного Тысячелетия только начинается.

 

Как уже говорилось, дворец назвали Серебряным Тысячелетием только после первой тысячи лет его существования. Серенити правит бесконечно долго, отдыхая от постоянных войн Хаос, и под её рукой люди начинают свои собственные войны не так часто. Слишком быстро она их подавляет.

Но её любят, как она предсказывала. Сны о Хаос тревожат покой людей, и беглецы, которыми она населила планеты, любой ценой готовы не допустить того, чтобы Хаос явилась в их жизнь ещё раз. Они действительно не понимают: Серенити разглядывает дикую и сонную Землю, которой Хаос не стала касаться, и видит, насколько же там жизнь отстаёт от других планет. Нет, там со временем появились люди, всё-таки кристалл Земли не мёртв, и соседи с других планет даже помогают и учат их из жалости, но там никогда не было такого быстрого витка развития, а ведь животная жизнь уже существовала к тому моменту, как Хаос поместила над Землёй Луну. Своей сейлор у них так и не появилось, и, честное слово, если бы не постоянные экспедиции с Меркурия, Марса, Венеры и Юпитера, да и самой Луны, они бы ещё долго жили в пещерах. Но что же, по крайней мере, все нашли себе занятие получше, чем воевать.

А Уран и Нептун возводят обсерваторию за обсерваторией, стремясь увидеть угрозу, которая может нависнуть над Солнечной системой, задолго до того, как она окажется рядом. Там больше всего беглецов из других галактик, и Серенити только поощряет их. Помимо Хаос, ещё многие могут покуситься на её границы. Даже зная, кто она: напала же она сама когда-то на Хаос, тоже всё прекрасно зная.

Едва подросшую сейлор Плутона Серенити ставит на охрану времени, понимая, насколько нелинейны могут оказаться угрозы.

Что до Сатурна... Серенити понимает, какой подарочек Хаос ей оставила, едва ступает на землю планеты в первый и последний раз. Больше она даже близко туда не подходит: пусть лучше жители Сатурна считают, что у них тоже нет собственной сейлор, чем от присутствия Серенити эта сейлор пробудится. Где только Хаос её нашла и как у неё под носом засунула в эту систему?..

Так проходят тысячелетия. Слава о Солнечной системе разносится по многим галактикам — как об образце мира и спокойствия, надёжно защищённом от волны Хаос.

Разумеется, некоторые помнят Серенити по её путешествиям с Хаос и понимают, почему та её не трогает. Но никто не собирается приходить говорить с ней об этом.

Пока однажды именно так они и не поступают.

 

На оборванных израненных путниц в Серебряном тысячелетии смотрят с испугом и недоумением: жители дворца давно отвыкли от такого зрелища, а даже грязь и запёкшаяся кровь не скрывают одежду сейлоров, и эти сейлоры прибыли извне. Каким-то образом уговорили стражей на границе системы их пропустить, и королева собирается их принять.

Это необычно. Это страшно.

Серенити понимает это, и потому в её покои путниц проводят без промедления. Большой аудиенции при всех им не устраивают, и Серенити радуется, что приняла такое решение, едва слышит первые слова, которые ей говорят:

— Хаос должна умереть.

Серенити безмятежно улыбается, глядя на гостий сверху вниз со своего трона, и отвечает:

— Ну что вы. Без Хаос во Вселенной не будет нормального развития жизни.

— А сейчас оно что, есть? — мрачно спрашивает одна из сейлоров, выступая вперёд. — Или ты думаешь, Мелочная Хитрость, что все остальные живут так же, как твоё зачарованное королевство?

Серенити едва заметно вздрагивает, понимая, что с ней заговорили на первом языке Луны, и вглядывается в пришелицу. Она её знает, хотя совсем уже не помнит названия планеты, на которой та жила. Но они были соседками, и Серенити дотянулась до неё одной из первых, когда ещё думала собрать сейлоров своей системы против Хаос.

Надо же.

Не все тогда пожертвовали собой, выходит.

— Жители моей планеты дали мне свою силу, и мы спаслись все вместе, — говорит безымянная сейлор, видя, что её узнали. — Потому что мы всегда поддерживали друг друга и стояли плечом к плечу в общей беде. — Невысказанное обвинение повисает в воздухе, колеблясь и мерцая. — Но что толку? На чужой планете в чужой галактике нам не были рады, да и не то чтоб Хаос однажды не дошла и туда. Мы живём в постоянном страхе.

— А хотите в постоянной стагнации? — спрашивает Серенити. — Я видела планеты, которые Хаос обошла вниманием. Да что там, у меня Земля перед глазами, стоит только спуститься. Хотите, чтобы вся Вселенная так жила?

— Мы не хотим, чтобы вся Вселенная так умирала, как сейчас, — замечает другая сейлор, незнакомая на этот раз, к счастью. — Королева Серенити... вы присматриваетесь к своим снам, или сюда они тоже доходят не все? После вашего расставания Сейлор-Хаос стала ещё необузданнее, чем была до вашей встречи. Она появляется и там, где была совсем недавно, и выворачивает нас всех наизнанку. Даже если кристаллы не разрушены — нам не такая большая разница, телам приходится возрождаться заново, и даже сейлоры не всё помнят о прошлых жизнях, что уж говорить об обычных людях. А как только мы поймём нашу планету в её новой ипостаси — Хаос приходит заново.

Серенити на несколько секунд отводит глаза, смаргивая... не слёзы, нет, конечно, не слёзы.

Но Хаос человечнее, чем она думала. Способна вполне по-человечески злиться за то, что её бросили, и вымещать это на окружающих.

И всё-таки...

— Без Хаос Вселенная будет совсем не той, — повторяет Серенити.

Гостьи покидают Серебряное Тысячелетие, демонстративно плюнув ей под ноги.

 

 

Но сны приходят всё чаще и всё уродливее, и она не знает, насылают ли ей их специально, или просто стало действительно так плохо. Она спрашивает серебряный кристалл, но он не видит во снах лжи. Удушливое облако кошмаров нависает даже над Солнечной системой, и однажды Серенити достаёт из шкатулки, спрятанной в самом дальней углу самой дальней комнаты дворца, старый кинжал с не украшенной ничем рукоятью.

Она не воительница, а королева. Другой спектр способностей и другое направление. Воевать сама Серенити не планировала.

Хотя даже в качестве воительницы она не выстояла бы в бою с Хаос.

Серенити покидает Серебряное тысячелетие, не сказав никому ни слова. В самом деле, не обсуждать же с кем-то задуманное.

Сны показывали ей, какими путями следует Хаос, и Серенити старается найти их, догнать, встретиться снова. Это не так просто: Хаос не избегает её специально, но даже сейчас Серенити не может постичь её логику до конца. Спасибо ещё, что сила её узнаёт и не пытается изменить и причинить вред.

Но рано или поздно всему приходит конец, и на одной планете, где ещё недавно была высокоразвитая технологическая цивилизация, а теперь снова царят динозавры, Серенити встаёт с Хаос лицом к лицу.

— Ты вернулась, — удивлённо замечает та, но волна радости омывает Серенити, заставляя забыть все причины, по которым она уходила. — Почему?

— Ко мне пришли сейлоры из других галактик, — не скрывает правды лунная королева. — И сказали, что ты стала совсем неуправляемой после нашего расставания. И что они хотят, чтобы ты умерла.

— Ты тоже этого хочешь? — усмехается Хаос, скрещивая руки на груди. — У тебя осталось последнее желание, если помнишь.

— Я никогда не хотела, чтобы ты умерла, с тех пор, как тебя узнала, — всё ещё искренне говорит Серенити. — И я объясняла им, что без тебя жизнь во Вселенной невозможна. Да что там Вселенная — она невозможна для меня.

Когда она протягивает ей руку, глаза Хаос теплеют.

— Куда ты меня зовёшь? — спрашивает она.

— Куда угодно, — пожимает плечами Серенити. — Лишь бы мы смогли поговорить о том, что можно сделать. Вдвоём. Ты же не думала, что я буду с тобой сражаться?

Хаос берёт её за руку и переносит их на ближайший астероид, на котором больше не будет научных станций и их сотрудников, но зародится своя жизнь, и Серенити вдыхает разреженный воздух, думая о том, как всё вернулось к их первой встрече. О том же, наверное, думает и Хаос, раз выбрала именно астероид.

Они устраиваются в оазисе у небольшого озерка, и разговоры переходят в поцелуи, а день — в ночь. Им есть что обсудить, ведь они толком не поговорили тогда. Серенити объясняет, как изматывает постоянное путешествие на гребне бури, а Хаос — что она не может быть чем-то меньшим, чем постоянное изменение. Она пыталась, правда. Все эти их годы вместе. Она же тоже понимала, что Серенити от неё хочет. Но вот то, что было после... даже не всё из этого — из-за их расставания. Просто — неотвратимая реакция на то, как она пыталась жертвовать частью себя.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — повторяет Серенити в промежутках между поцелуями. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обязательно...

Нагое тело Хаос тёплое и человеческое под её руками, и, должно быть, она долго не спала в таком облике, потому что, когда они наконец устают, она засыпает первой. Серенити устраивается поудобнее у неё на груди...

Так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до платья. Взять спрятанный в складках кинжал.

В бою у неё не было бы ни шанса. Она королева, а не воительница.

Но она сейлор, и она знает точно, куда бить, чтобы расколоть на куски кристалл, в котором когда-то сама создала изъян.

Хаос даже ничего не почувствовала.

 

Серенити видит последствия того, что сделала, сразу же. Неокрепшая жизнь умирает вокруг неё, когда она собирает осколки на месте растворившегося в небытие тела. Те сейлоры были не правы, она говорила им это снова и снова, но и Хаос нужно было остановить. Серенити — обычный сейлор, и у неё не было возможности исправить ситуацию полностью. Может быть, у кого-то ещё будет, но сейчас она сделала то, что могла.

Путешествие к Котлу Звёзд без Хаос длится бесконечно долго. Серенити чувствует, как из неё самой с каждым шагом меж планетами утекают силы, но она доходит, и она доносит осколки кристалла Хаос.

Хаос же не может просто исчезнуть из Вселенной. С кристаллом или без. Но дорогу Серенити закрыла, и теперь пусть Котёл Звёзд решает, как хочет открыть её снова. Если хочет.

Она поднимается по галерее на мост — действительно, отсюда не видно пламени на дне Котла — и высыпает осколки обратно туда, где родился кристалл. Где родились все кристаллы. Окружающим необязательно знать, что она это сделала. Пусть просто думают, что Хаос умерла, да и при их жизни кристалл точно не восстановится.

И ещё одно — хотя Сейлор-Хаос теперь тяжело будет вернуться, её будет и тяжело убить окончательно. Невозможно, если вы не захотите разрушить Котёл Звёзд. А кто же захочет разрушить Котёл Звёзд?

Серенити знает, что никогда больше не увидит Хаос, но возвращается в Серебряное Тысячелетие со спокойной душой. И, только взглянув на себя в зеркалах дворца, понимает, что из её волос ушёл весь цвет, и они теперь полностью белые.

Но теперь кошмары долго никого не потревожат.

 

Ничего их больше не потревожит. Наступил тот самый полный покой, которого так хотели жители Вселенной и так боялась Серенити. Даже если от Хаос что-то и осталось, её влияние слишком слабо, а Котёл хоть и создаёт кристаллы, но в нём нет фантазии и стремления к изменению. Вселенная становится всё более серой и плоской, и Серенити не появляется на празднике, что устроили в честь её победы над Хаос.

Но годы идут, и сменяются поколения — даже долгоживущих сейлоров. И, глядя в юные лица девочек, что клянутся стать её новой гвардией, Серенити вдруг улыбается и говорит:

— Берегите свои планеты, Луну и Землю. Меня ждёт долгое путешествие.

Перед тем как уйти, она чувствует биение сердца Земли. Не такое, как бывает при пробуждении сейлора — но что-то похожее там родится. Это хорошо. Это словно ответ на вопрос Серенити, всё ли она делает правильно. И неудивительно, что он пришёл с этой странной планеты.

 

У неё было три желания, и она загадала два.

У неё было три путешествия к Котлу Звёзд, и это — третье и последнее.

Она снова спускается к основанию Котла и прижимает руки к его стенке. Та не становится прозрачной, но Серенити и так знает, что там внутри, и она шепчет, потому что боится говорить громче, чтобы не спугнуть... что-то:

— Я хочу новую звезду. Я хочу новую сейлор. Я хочу себе дочь. — Этих повторений достаточно, но она добавляет ещё тише: — Я хочу своё третье желание.

У неё было три путешествия к Котлу Звёзд, и каждое что-то навсегда меняло во Вселенной.

У неё было три желания, и она загадала все три.

Котёл отзывается. И что-то чужеродное в нём — тоже.

Хаос не восстановится от этого поступка, конечно. С расколотыми кристаллами так не бывает. Но Серенити почувствовала биение сердца, как и на Земле: отныне в Котле есть что-то не мёртвое, но спящее.

Однажды оно проснётся. До тех пор — будет видеть сны.

Ребёнок на её руках изадёт первый в своей жизни крик, и Серенити хочет уйти, не оглянувшись, но она слабее, чем была Хаос.

Она оборачивается к Котлу Звёзд и тому, что в нём покоится.

— Её тоже будут звать Серенити, — говорит она. — Спасибо вам обоим, что стали её родителями вместе со мной.

 

Даже непробуждённая, Хаос держит свои обещания. Поэтому никогда не причиняет вреда Серенити и не приходит в её Солнечную систему без приглашения.

Глядя на погибающее Серебряное тысячелетие вокруг, Серенити прикусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться: не надо, чтобы её запомнили такой.

Но она так и знала, что Хаос придёт через Землю, что именно там её пригласят. И что она найдёт способ навредить ей, Серенити, через кого-то, не напрямую. В конце концов, войска Берилл и Металлии пришли даже не за ней, а за её дочерью.

Но неповреждённые кристаллы возродятся вновь. И даже не только сейлоры будут помнить свои прошлые жизни.

Серенити не ожидала, что война будет такой страшной, что сметёт жизнь везде, кроме Земли. Что Сатурн пробудится и взмахнёт косой.

Но, чтобы возродиться, нужно умереть. Однажды ночью на далёком астероиде Серенити совершила предательство и теперь расплачивается за него.

За него и за то, чтобы жизнь во Вселенной пошла на новый виток. Не самое доброе наследие она оставляет тем, кто снова оживёт на Земле, и вряд ли кошмары Хаос не найдут их ещё раз, раз уж даже Металлию Серенити смогла только заточить... но за ней придёт её дочь. Другая Серенити. Второе во Вселенной существо, у кого одним из родителей был Котёл Звёзд.

А другим — Хаос.

А третьим — она сама, сейлор с ничем не примечательной планеты, ставшая царицей Солнечной системы.

Не самое плохое сочетание.

— Она будет непобедима, — с улыбкой шепчет Серенити, последним всплеском сил отсылая все кристаллы на Землю. — И она что-нибудь придумает. Обязательно...


End file.
